Tormented Tears By The Firelight
by SavageViper
Summary: One shot, AU. Just a unique little tale I was inspired to write after listening to a tragic song.


Tormented Tears By The Firelight

 **Disclaimer!** I do **not** own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling.

Note. The title of this one shot references a song by the Power Metal Band, White Skull. I based the story from the lyrics of the song "Tears By The Fire Light." Federica De Boni's beautiful singing inspired me to write this tragic short story and it is intended to be in a lyrical format as though a ballad. All rights to the original song belong to White Skull and their record label.

Day after day, she sat and gazed into the firelight crying silently as she waited for her love to return. Somewhere deep inside she knew it was hopeless though she could not admit this, for it would be her end.

The thought of losing the one she had always loved was too much to bear. So day after day she sat unmoving, unfeeling as she gazed into the firelight, crying silently as she waited for the dark haired young man of her dreams to return.

Her family couldn't bear to see her suffering this way, but nothing that they did could tear her from her silent vigil at the fireside. Her mother and father and each of her brothers had tried to consol her though nothing said or done could get through to her.

So she sat day after day crying silently by the firelight. The young redhaired woman was with them in body but not in soul. Her once bright brown eyes, now haunted and dark, devoid of life conveyed her sorrow with every tear that streamed down her pale, gaunt face.

As every day passed in this way her youngest brother looked on in pain as he softly cursed this thrice damned war their family was trapped in. The young red haired woman only contemplated one thing each day and dreamed of it every night as she slept by the fireside.

Why must it be this way? Why did he have to be the one to face the dark? She had known in her heart they were meant to be. He had come to her aid and saved her life when he was but a boy of twelve. From that day on they had shared a bond.

He had always been there for her, a white knight that would always ride to her side to save her from the cruel hands of fate. But now her love was gone, gone to a place that she could not save him from. Day after day she sat crying silently by the fireside waiting for her love to return.

Somewhere far away a young man sat alone for an hour each night, trying to write a letter to explain why he could not return to the one he had once loved. Every attempt he had made he'd discard in exasperation. The words he needed to tell her of everything simply would not come.

How could he possibly tell her, that his heart now belonged to one that had once been an enemy? Things weren't always as they had seemed. He had once hated the one he now loves. As the dark haired young man gazed into the firelight memories played out in his head.

Screams of battles long past, his one time father dying, struck in the heart by a flash of red. The laughter of the one who had taken his family away, ringing in his ears. It had not been her then, she had been someone else she could not control.

Seeing what she had done had broken her, the curse that held her so long was broken and gone. Pain and regret was all she could feel as for the first time she could remember her mind was her own. She had cried many nights since her beloved brother had died by her hand.

Even now she still cried at night as the dark haired young man held her against his chest while tears of his own fell in the dark. He knew he could not live forever in grief. He had to be the one to end the dark, lest he lose his true love.

The broken dark haired woman he laid with each night, without her he could never go on. She may have been years older than him, but it mattered not. She was the only one who could ever understand his pain. The others could never understand the truth. They all thought her deranged.

To them she was evil. To the world she was feared. But to the young man holding her at his side. She was innocent, broken as much as him. She was beautiful to him, though her time spent locked away had taken its toll on her body, her frame was thin, her face was gaunt, her eyes dark and haunted by the sins of her past. Her skin was pale, almost sickly so.

Yet she still retained the aristocratic looks of her family, though it wasn't her looks that he had fallen for. She knew better than anyone ever could, the depth of his pain. In spite of her own tormented soul, she had found within herself a love for him.

He admired the strength of her will. She did not believe she was strong. Though somewhere in the void where her heart belonged a spark of warmth ignited a small flickering flame. He could only show her the love he held for her in his heart and hope it was enough. As he gazed into the firelight night after night and silently cried.

Torment slowly eating away at his soul, as surely as it tore apart the soul of the woman he loved. He felt as though he were lost at sea in a most powerful storm that raged on endlessly. The dark haired woman he laid beside was his only life line against the roaring wind and raging waves.

As true as his love for her was, he could not help the pain in his heart for the red haired young woman he had left in the dark. How could she ever know his fate was sealed in stone? He had been destined to die to bring about the end of the dark since even before his birth. The dark haired young man was more broken than any could know.

Yet every night that he gazed into the firelight his dark haired love was there by his side holding his hand in hers as together they silently cried night after night. More broken than anyone could ever know. They were lovers united by the losses they shared. Their tormented souls cried out in agonizing grief, as their hearts bled for the loss of one they held dear.

The two broken, dark haired lovers had accepted their fate, they knew they would likely die in the end. Fate was a cruel entity for though they accepted their fate they could not yet face the dark. Their broken hearts desperately needed to heal, but from the pain that they shared it was not to be.

The lovers were too broken to heal, no gods heard their plea for strength. The world abandoned to its fate as they slowly died each day and night, crying silently by the firelight.

As the war goes on, three tormented souls, more broken than anyone could know. Silently cry night after night, tormented tears by the firelight.


End file.
